


The Eye of Man [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by bedlamsbard.He wants this sword. This sword was made for him, and he wants it.





	The Eye of Man [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eye of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365370) by bedlamsbard. 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_eye_of_man/%5bNarnia%5d%20The%20Eye%20of%20Man.mp3) (23 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_eye_of_man/%5bNarnia%5d%20The%20Eye%20of%20Man.m4b) (19.3 MB).

Length: 24:00  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover photo by Ricardo Cruz (@mavrick) on Unsplash.


End file.
